AkuRoku  ice cream
by kingdomheartsftw
Summary: Roxas likes sea salt ice cream and so does Axel... this summery kinda sucks WARNING : Yaoi. AkuRoku, XigDem, AkuXig, Zemyx


Roxas licked his tongue all the way up it, then sucked at the top bit for a while and without any warning he put it all in his mouth causing axel to moan not being able to hold back any more.

"what the hell Axel?" the blond turned his attention to the older teen making him blush

"err… sorry roxas" he said sheepishly

"I swear Axel if you were thinking about sex-" roxas noticed the growing bulge in the red heads pats then and muter something that sounded like "Horney bastard" but then Roxas's face lit up as an evil plan came to mind, he put on his cutest uke face and walked over to axel

"so this turns you on?" the younger boy said innocently putting the ice cream in his mouth and playing with it like he did before but he ran his other hand up and down axel torso.

"Roxas…" was all the red head could muster in a husky voice.

But Axel couldn't hold back any longer he planted a kiss on Roxas that made him drop his ice cream and rap his arms around the older teen.

Axel took great delight In this and saw it as encouragement when actually it was just roxas getting swept away, pushing the small blond to the floor the red head slid his tongue on the bottom of Roxas's lip asking for entrance which was soon given the two battled each other with there tongues each trying to be the dominant one roxas mainly just wanted to see if he could get axel on bottom of course all of this mouth to mouth fighting was just sexy for the teen pyro, but eventually Roxas gave in to his lover encouraging axel even more he put his hands up Roxas's shirt and started to play with one of his nipples and a moan came from there connected lips but roxas gathered his senses before this progressed any further.

"what if they come back?" the small teen asked weakly

"they wont" axel said still kissing roxas and unbuttoning his shirt

"a-axel…-" the red head bit down on his lovers nipple wishing him to shut up. But before Roxas could shove axel off the older teen licked the nipple and played with the unattended other causing roxas to moan in acceptance.

Then there fun was stopped from a rather loud "A-hem" coming from the vicinity of the door, both teens turned round to see a smirking Xigbar a red race Demyx and a rather bothered Zexion.

"…h-hi guys…" the youngest teen broke the silence and pushed axel off him who complied but rapped his arm around the young blond.

"wow, foxy Roxy, looking F-O-X-Y" typical response from the one eyed Xigbar.

"I would prefer if you could restrain yourself until you got to your bedroom and not the living room where we all watch television. And what am I supposed to do about the ice cream that is melting all over the floor. I can tell you I am not cleaning that up" the blue haired boy ranted and stormed of into his room closely followed by a shocked Demyx.

"well then I'll leave you two Horney kids alone" and with that Xigbar walked off.

"wow they don't half know how to ruin the mood" axel keen to continue, straddled the younger boy but was quickly pushed off.

"im not in the mood now Axel" Roxas's strutted of and once he was out of view ran upstairs to sort out his quite painful bulge.

"damn it" the red head muttered but wasn't stopped and walked into the kitchen where Xigbar was drinking some coffee

"hey eye patch, wana have some fun?" Axel said seductively leaning into the older teen

"sure thing princess" Xigbar smirked at Axels wide eyed reaction when he realised that Xigbar would top him.

But this didn't stop the black haired man from whisking Axel up and carrying him princess style to Xigbar's bedroom.

In the morning everything was back to the norm.

Axel was trying desperately to get Roxas in the mood, however this didn't have any effect on Roxas. Although the young blond did enjoy teasing the red head, so he got a glass of water and drank it very sexily, which turned out to be a bad idea because Axel just carried Roxas up to there room in a hurry.

Xigbar was flirting with Demyx but had to stop when the musician went to the bathroom, luckily Zexion walked into the kitchen so he wouldn't be to bored.

"hey there sexy Zexy" the black haired teen said gabbing the younger boys but

"I swear Xigbar if you are thinking about your pennies! So help me I'll-"

"wo, calm down little dude" Xigbar said putting up his hands in defence, and walked out the kitchen muttering "for a short emo kid he sure has a lot of rage" but Xigbar didn't care he knocked on the bathroom door

"hey Dem-Dem you there?"

"im in the shower" at this Xigbar opened the door to see Demyx in the shower like he said he was

"hey little dude" the musician squeaked faced and the wall to try and hide himself.

"cool it" the older teen said whilst taking of his clothes "don't mind if I join you? No? cool." he got in the shower and hugged Demyx and rubbed something against the younger teen

"Xig-Xigbar…" Demyx said weakly turning round to kiss the tall boy behind him

And the continued a rather interesting and eventful shower.


End file.
